yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Koori Chikage
'Koori Chikage '(郡 千景 Koori Chikage) is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She is a part of the first Hero team. Appearance Koori Chikage is a tall, quiet girl, with long black hair semi-tied up into a bun on the left side of her head. She has deep brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a red overcoat on top of her school uniform, a red ribbon to her shirt, and dons long red stockings. Her Hero outfit is deep red, almost kimono-like short dress. Her sleeves open up and have white section on their ends, and she gains many red and white pieces of fabric over her body for decoration. Chikage has black stockings with a dark purple design at the top, and white heels. Her now-jet-black hair grows to a tremendous size, and her ribbon used for her bun transforms into a red spider lilly, hiding her bun from view. She has a black under-suit and white seams dotting her outfit. Chikage's eyes turn red and her gloves are fingerless, with a purple diamond on top. When she uses her trump card, Shichinin Misaki, Chikage wears a long, shredded white cloak, with red designs all over. It splits into a five-petal shape. Her white folds and armor excess (save for her neck brace) disappear, leaving a golden-seamed red and black dress underneath. Background Chikage was born to two loving parents, but her father's childish behavior and her mother's affair turned her childhood into a nightmare. Constantly bullied because of her parents, many children 'pranked' her by pushing her down the stairs and even tried cutting her hair forcefully, ending up scarring her ears as she flailed. Chikage found relaxation in video games, allowing herself to forget about the world around her and instead focus of shooting and leveling up. She slowly turned into an empty husk, unsure of herself and believing she was not a person of worth. When the vertex attacked, she found her weapon, the death god's Scythe, but did not fight, so it came as a surprise to her that she was in fact, a hero. Chikage had been pumping her heart full of loneliness for so long, she was stunned when Takashima Yuna, fellow hero and later friend, started talking to her like she was 'someone of worth'. Personality Plot Abilities Chikage fights using Ohohagari, a scythe imbued with divine power. It has a long red and gold scythe then is much larger then the average person, which can fold up for easy transportation. She fights using this, which can sweep and clear out Vertex in a second. Her scythe is stated to have once belonged to a farming god, but went on a rage-filled conquest after his friend's death, even destroying his funeral hut in the process-thus cursing the scythe to destroy even the dead. Chikage also has the ability to use a trump card. Her preferred is called Shichinin Misaki, which grants her a long white cloak and the ability to split into 7 clones, which can regenerate after death. She cannot be killed unless all 7 are destroyed at once. Relationships Trivia * Chikage's theme flower is the Lycoris Radiata, better known as the red Spider Lily. They are infamous symbols of death or neglect. * Chikage's first name (郡) can pronounced as either Chikage by itself or 'Gunkaki' when written directly with the rest of her name (郡千景), hence her nickname 'Gun-chan'. Gallery Hero Chikage.png|Henshin form Chikage koori.png|Face details tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo6_500.png tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo5_500.png Chara12 img.png Chara12 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.51.42 PM.png|Chiikage in the 4koma. Playing video games and ignoring the world around her, as usual. 1096 ckocmehy4t.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png 1065 lrljdfje0b.jpeg 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1096 6hnxuh8np4.jpeg 1096 caq73-qtlk.jpeg 1412 ypz2ylls 0.jpeg 1455 sww8px mii.jpeg 1552 virjuam mm.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.27.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.32.07 PM.png 2205 358sc9qqi2.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.54.40 PM.png|Chikage in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.51.35 PM.png|Chikage's hero form in the manga. Navigation SaveSave Category:Koori Chikage Category:Hero Category:Female [[Category:Charac